codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
William Visits Kadic
William Visits Kadic is the 17th episode of season 5 and the 112nd episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins with the Lyoko-Warriors are on the with , looking for Sissi. Fail, and Jeremy says they will try again. When Yumi and Aelita go through the scanners, the surprise is that William is waiting. William explains that in his school there's holidays, and he wanted to go visit . He also explains that at inopportune moments, like when he tried to make an appointment to a girl and she agreed after much effort, a covered their school and everything returned to the previous day. Jeremy says that X.A.N.A. does very powerful attacks. William and his parents go to Kadic's cafeteria as guests, and after talking to and , Jim comes with them, who makes a comment about when in Kadic was his clone in the previous season. William says that now is not student there, and any teacher don't have to know everything about him. His parents say he should be nicer to Jim. The Lyoko-Warriors come to the table where William is, and that they propose him to do a party. William will accept only if he goes with Yumi, and she reluctantly accepts. During the party, everyone is having a good time, except Ulrich. Yumi tells William that excuse a moment, and will talk to Ulrich. She tells him that he promised William to stay with him, and the party is for him, and Ulrich begins to get mad with Yumi. She gets angry and says that are supposed to be just friends. Meanwhile, Odd goes to talk to William. Amid the party, X.A.N.A. activates a and take control of William's parents. The two knock on the door and ask William to accompany them. Jeremy tell them to go to Lyoko without him, and Jeremy says the party is canceled. Ulrich says he isn't going. Out of Kadic, the possessed parents of William are drivin in their car with William, and go to the factory. William note that, and realize that they are possessed. But two of them leave him unconscious, and virtualize William to the forest sector. Later come the other Lyoko-Warriors, and Jeremy virtualizes Aelita and Odd. Yumi says she's going to find Ulrich, and won't go to Lyoko. Jeremy detects that William was virtualized. But his parents possessed appear and begin to attack it. In Lyoko, William awake, and appears the new , surrounded by X.A.N.A.-Sissi, flying s and . Jeremy discovers X.A.N.A.'s attack goal: possess William again. He informs Aelita and Odd, and will fight against Mr. and Mrs. Dunbar. In Lyoko while Odd is fighting against X.A.N.A.'s monsters, Aelita tells William that should fight. He uses his super-smoke and flees the Scyphozoa. Yumi finds Ulrich, and tells him not to be angry with William, for she is just a friend. And he said they have to go to Lyoko, but the mother of William appears with his car. William starts fighting Kankrelats and can destroy them. On Lyoko, Odd destroys the Ttarantulas, but is devirtualized by X.A.N.A.-Sissi. Then comes William and devirtualizes X.A.N.A.-Sissi with his sword. Aelita deactivates the tower just before James Dunbar finishing with Jeremy. William, Odd and Jeremy place William's parents away from the factory, and give them an excuse of why they were there. In the end, Ulrich forgives Yumi, and William says he has to back to his school and leaves with her parents in the car. Gallery William in Kadic.jpg|William in Kadic. Episode112.jpg|William and his parents in Kadic. Williamkankrelats.jpg|William against Kankrelats. ca:En William visita Kàdic es:William visita Kadic fr:William visite Kadic it:William visita Kadic pt:William visita Kadic Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes